warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Carrier
Carrier is a Sentinel introduced in Update 10. It is a utility Sentinel with a signature ability that vacuums nearby items into its master's inventory and a default weapon with higher stopping power if not DPS than that of any other Sentinels. Unlike most other sentinels, Carrier has an extra polarity slot. Precept Mods These mods are specifically for the Carrier. They grant Carrier unique abilities that the other sentinels can not have. These mods also come with the sentinel when you craft it. Sentinels also share some mods. Weapon The Carrier comes with a default Sweeper Shotgun. This weapon accepts Shotgun Mods and it can also be upgraded like a shotgun with an Orokin Catalyst and can be Forma-ed. It fires six pellets each doing 12 damage in a fairly wide spread. When equipped with a max Hell's Chamber, the Sweeper fires thirteen pellets with a 20% chance of firing fourteen pellets. * Since release, the statistics of this weapon have changed. Previously the damage was 90, and the fire rate was 1.7. * The spread seems to be close to that of the Strun Wraith (requires testing). * Equiping a Ammo Stock at 50% will lead to the Sweeper firing in 3 round "bursts". Acquisition Carrier can be bought for 75 and the blueprint for 100,000. Bugs *Vacuum doesn't work properly while playing as a client, pickup up loot with much delay between each pick-up, and sometimes will not pick up anything at all for a while. *When equipping Carrier with a Clan Emblem it appears inside the Sentinel where it is not visible. *Sometimes, Carrier will cause ammo drops to hover below the sentinel and be impossible to pick up. This can result in the player running out of ammo while having several magazines floating in the air. Notes * The max range at which Vacuum will pick up drops seems to be 10 (ingame) meters when it is maxed. * Carrier's Striker precept seems to have lower enemy detection range than other sentinel's. This is probably because the Carrier has a short ranged weapon, while the other sentinels have mid to long range weapons. Giving it any other weapon will not alter the range at which it attacks enemies. Vice versa, giving another sentinel the Sweeper shotgun may result in reduced efficiency, landing less shots on target due to bullet spread and less damage because of the damage falloff on shotguns. * The shotgun fires in 2 shot bursts. Both the speed of the bursts as well as the time between bursts can be improved by both Shotgun Spazz and Accelerated Blast. If he kills an enemy, he will immediately shoot at the next enemy, even if this may exceed his normal fire rate. He can kill large groups of weak enemies very fast as long as they do not take more than 2 shots to kill. Using Ammo Stock at 50% will increase the sentinals attack to a three round burst. * Its shotgun has a polarity slot. * Vacuum is able to collect virtually all types of drops within range: resources, mods, ammo drops, credits, health/energy/affinity orbs, nav coordinates and even life support in Survival missions. * Vacuum appears to have a cool down time (needs confirmation; possibly a client related bug as there appears to be little to no cooldown when playing solo). * Since he will collect life support drops in Survival, you may want to consider staying away from drops if your life support is close to 100%, in order not to waste any drops by Carrier picking them up. However, Carrier is still useful to have on Survival missions, because he will make it easier for you to collect ammo, loot and health/energy orbs. In later game situations, you can quickly rush through an area while you leave the oxygen collecting to Carrier. * If rushing, it is recommended to place Vacuum in a precept above Striker so it will prioritize collecting loot instead of shooting. * When disrupted by an Ancient Disruptor, your energy is reduced to 0 and remains at 0 for the duration of the disruption. Carrier will still automatically collect all energy orbs in range, which will waste orbs if you are still disrupted. * The Sweeper weapon can ragdoll enemies which have just survived a previous ragdoll effect (particularly noticeable with Soul Punch) if Carrier shoots them before they start to recover. It also seems to have an unnaturally high chance to ragdoll enemies with a killing blow. * Vacuum does not give you the stuff it sucks up, rather it grabs items and places them below Carrier, where you will touch them and receive them. Media Warframe 2013-09-15 13-20-42-33.jpg|Diamond Wings, Koi Tail, Kubrow Mask. By, SoggyCow. Carrier.jpg|U10 Stats sentipoire.png|With Mech Head Mask , Jet Wings and Koi Tail , by Xodahs Carrier_Emblem_Bug.jpg|Carrier bug with Clan Emblem appearing inside Sentinel. carrier.PNG|Carrier Sentinel with the new Sentinel set See Also * Sentinels * Sentinel Mods Category:Sentinel